Living Two Lives
by Divergent0624
Summary: Tris Prior, daughter of famous actress Natalie Prior is tired of receiving popularity because of her parents. She decides to make a name for her self by becoming famous in the music industry known as "The 6". However, Tris still wants to live a normal life. She will enroll in a new high school and live two separate lives. The life as a star and the life as a normal teenage girl.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Beep! Beep! Beep!  
I wake up, hearing that annoying noise coming from my alarm clock. I look around my room still not quite familiar with it. My family moved about a week ago to Chicago from New York City. My mom is Natalie Prior, a very famous actress, and my dad is a secret agent high up in the government. The house we moved into his huge. I really don't understand why need such big of a house considering most the time my parents aren't home. Our house is 5 stories with 11 bedrooms, 7 1/2 bathroom, indoor and outdoor Olympic sized pools, 2 Jacuzzi hot tubs, one whole floor dedicated to a game/ hangout area, and tons of other awesome features that I can't even list. The house is seriously way too big. Today I am starting a new school, Divergent high. I'm quite nervous because people always treat me differently. People usually just make friends with me because of my parents jobs and since my family is very wealthy. I hope that I can make some real friends who don't care about how much money my family has. I got tired of only being popular because of my family. I decided that I wanted to make a name for myself. I decided to go to the music business. I wanted to go by another name so people would not know that it was me. I go by The 6. I am currently the number one artist and songwriter. All my music I write myself. Back at my old school I had a rough experiences. The worst experience was being raped by the two school bullies, Eric and Peter. After that life was hard. I went into depression. Luckily, my mom was able to help me get back on my feet and that's when I started writing music. My music is very meaningful and helps me remember to stay strong. I'm brought out of my thoughts by yelling over the intercom system.  
"Beatrice get up! We have to leave for school in an hour!"  
I roll out of bed and walk over to the intercom speakers, push the button and say, "For the last time Caleb, my name is Tris. T-R-I-S, Tris. And worry about yourself!"  
The line went dead after that. Brothers can be so annoying sometimes. I decided I might as well get ready for the day. I hop in the shower and soak for a few minutes. I turned my water off and wrap up in a big fluffy towel. I walk to my giant walk-in closet trying decide on what to wear today. At divergent hi people used to wear certain colors represent the faction they were in. The Dauntless would wear black, Amide would wear red and yellow, Candor would wear black and white, Erudite would wear blue, and Abnegation would wear gray. The factions still stand however people no longer wear certain colors. People got tired of wearing one or two colors and wanted to to where the latest fashion which consisted of lots of different colors. I'm in Dauntless since I'm not required to wear black I decide on Light blue high- waisted shorts, A pink, orange, and light blue chevron  
crop top, and gray vans. I blow dry my hair and put a few curls in it. I don't wear much make up because I don't think there's any reason to cake on a bunch of makeup. I throw on some black eyeliner and mascara. I look at my clock and realize that it 6:45. School doesn't start until eight but I want to arrive to school at 7:30 to make sure I get situated. I take one last look in the mirror and call it good. I grab my book bag and my iPhone 6 and walk out of my room toward the elevator. I don't have to take the elevator but since my room is located on the top floor, it just makes it easier and quicker to take the elevator. When I get down to the kitchen our butler, Martin has already prepared breakfast. I eat breakfast and head out to the garage after saying thanks to Martin for breakfast. I have my own personal garage since I have six of the nicest cars in the world. If I had to pick my favorite thing in the world it would be one of my cars. Caleb, my brother has four cars but none of them are as nice as mine. He would rather spend money on books and technology stuff rather than cars. The cars I have are: a orange 2015 Lamborghini Aventador, a cherry red 2015 Ferrari 458 Spider, a silver 2014 Aston Martin Vanquish, a black 2015 Ferrari F12berlinetta, a matte black Hennessey Venom GT,  
and a silver 2015 Porsche 918 Spyder. I decided to take my nicest car today, the matte black Hennessey Venom GT. I hop in the car and look at the clock. It's only 7:05 so I have time to go by Starbucks. Yes! After going through the Starbucks drive-through I arrive at Divergent high. I've never seen the school before now and let me say, wow. The school is hugh. The parking lot is practically empty considering its only 7:25. I parked my car near the front and decide to wait for a few minutes. I pick up my phone and browse on Twitter. Tris Prior doesn't have a Twitter but 6 does. I send a new tweet saying, "starting a new school today, wish me luck! XOXO, 6"  
When I became 6, I still wanted to go to school like regular kids. I wear sunglasses when I perform and put on a black wig so no one will figure out that I'm 6. It 7:30 now so I walk into school, nervous and hoping to fit in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I walking to school and there are very few people out in the hallway. After a few minutes of searching, I find the front office. When I walk in I see Tori. She is actually my manager in the music business but she works part-time in the front office in case I need her. She's also like my second mom, since my mother is not home half the time. I say, "Hey Tori!"  
Tori looks up a little startled but then realizes that it is me. She says, "Hey pretty girl. You ready for your first day school?"  
I respond, "Yes and no. I'm excited to hopefully meet some new friends but I hope that they just like me for me and not just like me due to my parents. Also do you think anyone's going to recognize me?"  
She thinks for a minute but says, "I don't think anyone will recognize you but in your music class you need to be careful and change your voice so no one will recognize you. Also make friends with people before they know who you are. That way you will know if they are really your friends."  
"Thanks Tori," I say while hugging her.  
"No problem. Here is your schedule locker number and locker combination." She tells me while handing me a few pieces of paper. I look over my schedule noticing that I'm in all advanced classes except for music and French. That doesn't make sense.  
I ask Tori, "Tori, why am I in French 2? You know I can speak fluent French due to traveling so much."  
"Well you didn't want to take Spanish since you can speak that fluently also so I put you in French 2 so you will be with the rest of your grade. And just so you know I'm going to be teaching music for the juniors this year and I wanted you in my class."  
I'm so glad she's teaching my music class! "Really?! I'm so glad I get to have you as a teacher," I say hugging her again.  
"Oh hey Christina!" She says as a really pretty girl walks into the office.  
"Tris this is Christina, she is going to show you around since you have all the same classes as her."  
" Okay, thanks Tori, I'll see you later!" I say while walking out of the office with Christina.  
When we get out of the door Christina says, "I've just got to say, I love your outfit!"  
"Thanks, I said. She said, "What's your locker number?"  
"306," I said while looking at the paper Tori gave me.  
"Oh my gosh that's right next to mine! I can already tell that we are going to be good friends!" Christina squeals. "So Tris where are you from?"  
I replied, "I just moved here from New York City."  
She got really excited and said, "That's so cool. I've always wanted to go to New York City. I've been to New York but not New York City. Why did you move?"  
I don't really want to tell her because I will have to tell her what my parent's jobs are. But I think I can trust her because she seems really nice.  
"I actually moved because of my parents jobs," I say while dodging a few people in the hall ways  
"That's cool. What are your parents to?" She asks curiously.  
"Well my dad works high up in the government and I'm sure you've heard of my mom, Natalie Prior." I say hoping she won't freak out.  
She whisper squeals since she knows I don't want everyone to know, "Oh my gosh! You know you do look like her. That's awesome! Don't worry I won't tell anyone."  
"Thanks," I said gratefully. We finally get to our lockers and I pull out stuff for my next class. Christina leads me to first period, which happens to be French. When we get in there, Christina leads me to a group of people in the corner of the classroom and says, "Hey guys, this is Tris. Tris this is Uriah, Marlene, Shauna; and my boyfriend, Will." She says pointing to different people.  
"Hey," I said. I was about to ask Christina something but the bell rang. We take our seats and the teacher introduces herself as Mrs. Shell. I started to zone out until Mrs. Shell said, "Alright class we are going to go around the room and I want you to introduce yourself in French. Do the best you that you can." She went around the room and it took forever because everyone new very little French.  
Finally she got to me and I stood up and said, "Salut mon nom est Tris. Je ai récemment déménagé ici de New York à cause de mes parents emplois. Je peux parler couramment le français parce que je voyage souvent. Je aime dessiner et chanter." Everyone looked at me with shocked and confused faces.  
Christina tapped me and whispered, "What did you say?"  
I responded, "Hi my name is Tris. I recently moved here from New York City because of my parents jobs. I can speak French fluently because I travel often. I love to draw and sing."  
She said, "Ohhhh."  
Then Mrs. Shell said, "Wow Tris, that was very impressive."  
I blushed and quietly thanked her, I hate being the center of attention.  
She continued to go around the room and she can to the last person, who I never saw come in. When she called on him I learned his name was Four. He was so handsome and his eyes were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen before. That may sound cheesy but seriously they are light blue at the center and they fade out to a dark blue that is so dark, it is almost black. I realize that I've been staring too long because he meets eye contact with me. I quickly look down and blush. It doesn't really matter anyways, he would never like me. He probably has a girlfriend and he would never go for someone like me. I'm pretty but there are so many other girls that are prettier than me. Like Christina for example. She's tall and I'm short. She's got darker caramel skin and black hair. She's beautiful.  
Finally class ends. The day goes by really slowly until we get to lunch. Christina and I got to lunch a little late because we stayed behind the last class talking. As soon as we walk into the cafeteria, the talking quiet. I look around and see practically all eyes on me. I turn to Christina and ask, "Why is everyone staring?"  
She looks at me with a humorous look and says, "Seriously? They're all looking at you because you're so beautiful. If you look at the girls faces the glaring at you and if you look at the boys faces they're making dreamy eyes."  
As soon as she said that I blushed. Red as a tomato. Christina grabs my arm and pulls me to a table. As soon as we sit down, the talking goes back to normal volume.  
Christina breaks the awkwardness and says, "So Tris you've already met Uriah, Marlene, Will, and Shauna.  
This is Lynn, Zeke, and Four. Guys this is Tris."  
The guy she called Zeke who looks a lot like Uriah says, "Well as you probably noticed I'm unfortunately related to Uriah. We're twins however I'm definitely sexier, cooler, funnier, you name it. I'm better than him at everything."  
Everyone laughs and Uriah makes a pouty face and says, "Hurtful!"  
Lunch continues like this with the Pedrad brothers making jokes and and people talking about what they did over the summer. I really like these guys. I hope that they'll still want to be my friend even if they find him my parents are. I zoned out until something Zeke said pulled me back to reality, " Did you guys see that awesome car this morning?"  
Then Four said, "The matte black Hennessey Venom GT? Yeah that car was sick. It's one of the most expensive cars in the world."  
" I wonder who's it is? Did you guys see it? Who's ever it is must be loaded." Uriah asked the others who hadn't said anything. Everyone else said yes but I still hadn't said anything.  
"Tris did you see the car?" Zeke said  
I didn't know how to respond really so I said, "Actually I did. I drove it here this morning." As soon as I said that everyone went silent and stared at me wide-eyed. I blushed and said, "Guys, it's just a car."  
Uriah and Zeke came to their senses and said at the same time, "Can you let me drive it!?"  
Before I could say anything Marlene spoke up and said, "Are you to knuckleheads crazy? You guys couldn't even get out of the parking lot without wrecking it." After that comment everyone laughed and carried on with a normal talking at lunch.  
After lunch I just had two more periods. Music and Gym. I'm really excited for both because since Tori is the music teacher she's probably going to call me to sing and at my old school, I was the fastest runner out of everybody. I was also on the cheerleading squad at my old school but I purposely did bad at tryouts so I wouldn't be the head cheerleader.  
When we get into music class Tori tells us to have a seat. She said that today she is going to have an open mic so anyone who wants to perform can. No one volunteers so Tori's eyes scan the room and land on me.  
" Tris why don't you sing something for us."  
I walk up on stage and tell Tori that I'm going to sing my original song Titanium. I wrote this song to show that Peter and Eric can't mess with me anymore and what they did to me no longer bothers me. When I'm done singing it's silent. I got really nervous thinking that I did bad I didn't ask my voice well enough. But I was wrong everyone stood up and clapped and shouted. I look at Tori and she just winks. While blushing, I walk back to my seat. After minute when the applause has died down, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and came face-to-face with Four.  
"You were amazing," he said while blushing.  
I replied, "Thanks," and blushed some more. Then I think to myself, why would Four blush while talking to me? He would never like me.  
Class continued with people singing and showing their musical abilities. Soon the bell rings and Christina grass my arm and pulled me towards the gym. As soon as we get there, we change into workout clothes. I put on black, green, and pink tribal printed sport shorts and fitted black shirt.  
The shorts are a little too short for my liking but hopefully not many guys will staring at my butt. Christina is still getting ready so I walk out by myself. I go talk to Coach Amar. He is good friends with Tori and he's also my personal trainer outside of school.  
"Hey Coach!" I say.  
"Oh hey kid. Are you liking your new school?" He asked me.  
"Yeah it's awesome! What are we doing today? I question.  
"We are going to see who can run the mile the fastest." He said with a wink and walked away.  
I turn around to go talk to Christina and notice Four staring at me. I pretend like I didn't notice and Christina calls me over to her.  
"Hey," I say  
"Hey. Do you notice Four checking you out? He totally has a crush on you." She squeals.  
"No he doesn't Christina, why would he be interested in me?"  
"Seriously? You're awesome and you're really pretty. He would be dumb if he wasn't into you."  
I was about to respond when Coach Amar yelled at us to line up.  
"Today you will be running the mile so we can see who is the fastest. I usually break you up into girls and boys but I want you to run together today." When he said that he winked at me.  
As soon as he said go I was off. I have a lot of endurance so a mile is nothing. I imagine myself running alone in the woods and I block everyone else out. I'm almost to the finish line. But I see feel someone getting auntie. I don't look back though because that would just cost me time. I'm still in the lead like I've been for the whole race and I keep running and running until finally I cross the finish line. When I do someone finishes right behind me when I turn around I see Four.  
"Good job. No one has ever beaten me before," he says.  
"Thanks," I respond and blush.  
Once everyone has finished Amar congratulates me and tells everyone I had the fastest mile time in the school's history with a time of 4:16.  
I head to the locker room with Christina and change out of our sweaty clothes. When I exit the locker room I head out to my car and see Four standing next to it.  
I hesitantly say, "hey Four," while blushing.  
He smirks and says, "Hey, I just wanted to say good job again on your mile and invite you to a party Zeke that throwing this weekend. It's Saturday night and I thought if you wanted I could pick you up."  
I blush major and say," Thanks and Ya that sounds cool. If you give me your number I will send you my address."  
He smiles and we exchange numbers.  
I wave and hop in my car, driving home thinking of the blue eyed boy.

A/N: How was it? Please comment. This is my first fanfiction and I would love to see what you guys think. Also please comment other ideas for the story or things you would like to see in the future and I will take them into consideration. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own any characters; the belong to Veronica Roth**

**Chapter 3: **

**(Fours POV)**

I wake up in pain. Last night I got another beating because I got home 3 minutes late. I jump out of bed and take a cold shower because it helps numb the pain. Ever since mom died Marcus, my father, takes his anger out on me. The beatings have gotten worse but when football season starts he lays off because he knows I can't play in the pain he causes me. Last year I was the quarterback on the football team, which was pretty impressive since I was only a sophomore. This year hopefully I will make quarterback again. I hop out of the shower and change into jeans, a tight black shirt, and a pair of black converse tennis shoes. When I walk downstairs I see the counter that reads,

Tobias,

I will be out of town the next 3 weeks so don't do anything stupid.

-Marcus

He is gone quite often because he works in the government. Because of this we have a rather large house. It's 3 story with 2 pools and a bunch of other stuff. I'm glad that he will be gone, that way, I don't have to worry about doing something wrong and being punished. I grab a granola bar and an apple and head to the garage. I have a pretty nice car, a black 2015 Porsche. I hop in and drive to school. When I get there I see a matte black Hennessey Venom GT. That is my DREAM car! I park next to it and take a better look. I thought my car was nice but it is nothing compared to this car. I was brought dream when other cars started to pull in. I then grabbed my backpack and headed into school. When I get to my locker I realize that I only have like two minutes to get to class. I grab my stuff and sprint off to class. When I get to French I slip in the back so no one will notice that I'm like a minute late. I zone out until Mrs. Shell says, "Alright class we are going to go around the room and I want you to introduce yourself in French. Do the best you that you can." I don't really pay attention until she calls on one girl. I can't see her face but she must be new because I would have noticed someone like her before. We she finishes introducing herself, we are all speechless. Apparently she is fluent in French so if I'm ever in need of a tutor, she can definitely help. People continued to go around the room and finally it was my turn. I stand up and say, "Mon nom est Quatre. Je aime le basket-ball et le football (My name is Four. I like basketball and football)."

When I sit down I notice the girl who's name is Tris if I can remember correctly, looking at me. I make eye contact with her. She has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They are light blue in the center and fade out to a grey blue. After I realize I have been staring to long, I look down at my desk. After that, I zone out for the rest of the class. The day went by really slowly until lunch. I walk in and see Zeke and some other friends.

"Hey dude. What's up?" He says.

"Nothing much, today has been really boring though." I say. He was about to say something else when the cafeteria doors open and Christina walks in with Tris. Everyone got quiet and I noticed Tris say something to Christina and then she blushed. Tris looks really cute when she blushes. Snap out of it, I tell myself. She would never like you. Just then Tris and Christina walk over and sit down next to Marlene and Shauna.

There's an awkward silence until Christina says, "So Tris you've already met Uriah, Marlene, Will, and Shauna. This is Lynn, Zeke, and Four. Guys this is Tris." Everyone one shows some sign of recognition and Zeke says, "Well Tris, as you probably noticed I'm unfortunately related to Uriah. We're twins however I'm definitely sexier, cooler, funnier, you name it. I'm better than him at everything." We all laugh and Uriah makes a pouty face and says, "Hurtful!" Lunch continues like this with the Pedrad brothers making jokes and people talking about what they did over the summer. Zeke and I mainly talked about the party that he is throwing this weekend. Then Zeke said, "Did you guys see that awesome car this morning?"

Dream car.

I said, "The matte black Hennessey Venom GT? Yeah that car was sick. It's one of the most expensive cars in the world."

"I wonder who's it is? Did you guys see it? Who's ever it is must be loaded." Uriah asked the others who hadn't said anything. Everyone else said yes but Tris didn't say anything. I mean who could not see that car. It was parked right up front.

"Tris did you see the car?" Zeke said

Tris nervously answers, "Actually I did. I drove it here this morning." I did not see that coming. Wow. No one said anything because they were in awe. Tris blushed and said, "Guys, it's just a car."

Uriah and Zeke come to their senses and say at the same time, "Can you let me drive it!?"

Before I could say anything Marlene spoke up and said, "Are you to knuckleheads crazy? You guys couldn't even get out of the parking lot without wrecking it." After that comment everyone laughed and carried on with a normal talking at lunch.

After lunch I just have two more periods, music and gym. When I get to music I see Tris but the seats next to her are taken so I sit behind her a next to Zeke.

Zeke says, "Dude I know that look,"

"What look?" I question, hoping he doesn't know that I like Tris. Wait. Did I admit to liking Tris? Well I guess I do.

"Dude you've been making dreamy eyes at her since lunch. What's up?" He says.

"I don't know. I like her but I really don't know how to approach the situation." I say quietly.

"All you have to do is build her trust and get to know her. Then you can ask her out. Why don't you invite her to my party this weekend and offer to drive her." He says.

"Okay I will. Thanks man." I say. As soon as I said that the music teacher Tori says that it's an open mike. No one volunteers so she looks around the room until her eyes find Tris's.

Tori says, "Alright how about Tris." Oh no. I hope she isn't a bad singer. Tris walks up to the stage confidently and smirks at Tori. They must know one another somehow. Tris sing Titanium by The 6. She is amazing. She sounds so passionate about the song, like she wrote it herself. She finishes and everyone claps. Tris blushes and exits the stage. When she sits down I get bold and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around and I say, "You were amazing."

She blushes and says, "Thanks."

A few other people went but now it's time for gym. I run into the locker room and change. When I walk out I see Tris talking to Coach Amar. They must also know one another because it looks like a friendly conversation. She turns around and walks over to Christina. I think she notices me staring and she blushes. I was about to go over and talk to Zeke but Coach Amar yelled at us to line up.

"Today you will be running the mile so we can see who is the fastest. I usually break you up into girls and boys but I want you to run together today." He said. We one up and when he says go I'm off. I'm usually first but I see Tris in front of me. Not for long I think. I keep running, still not able to pass her. Finally I cross the finish line and I see Tris standing up ahead. Once I calm my breathing, I walk up to her and say, "Good job. No one has ever beaten me before."

"Thanks," she says and blushes.

When everyone finishes, I run into the locker room and change. I say by to Zeke and head to my car. I should probably go ahead and invite Tris to the party. I go and stand next to her car. She should be out soon so I will just wait. I didn't even notice her walk up but she hesitantly says, "Hey Four," while blushing.

I smirk and say, "Hey, I just wanted to say good job again on your mile and invite you to a party Zeke that throwing this weekend. It's Saturday night and I thought if you wanted I could pick you up."

She blushes major and says," Thanks and Ya that sounds cool. If you give me your number I will send you my address."

I smile and give her my number. She waves goodbye and drives off. I get in my car still thinking of the Blue eyed girl.

**A/N: I'm going to try to post frequently but I will at least post once a week. Please comment what you think! The next chapter should be up by tonight. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own the characters, just story plot**

**Chapter 4:**

**Tris's POV**

The week went by fast. The friends that I've made are awesome and they are being nice to me when only Christina knows who my parents are. It's now Friday and I have a 6 concert tonight. Luckily the concert is in Chicago so I don't have to travel. Sport tryouts were moved to next week because coach Amar was sick today and the cheer coach was out of town. Right now I'm headed to my car. I've driven the same one all week because I don't want my friends to question how I have such expensive cars. I'm pulled out of my train of thought by Christina call my name.  
"Tris!" She yells while running towards my car in high heels and some how manages to not fall.  
"Yeah?" I say.  
"Hey so I was wondering if you are going to Zeke and Uriah's party tomorrow?" She asks.  
"Yeah I was planning on it and Four offered to drive me." I say.  
" WHAT! And you're just now telling me this! He sooo has a crush on you! How about I help you get ready for the party! That way you can make Four practically pee his pants!" She squeals.  
"Okay sure sounds like fun. You can come over around ten if you want and we can hang out until then. But call me on your way so I can make I'm up."  
"Okay cool! See you tomorrow!" She says excitedly.  
"Bye!" I shout and get into my car.  
When I get home my clock says 4:30 so I have an hour and a half until I have to leave to get ready for my concert at 8:00. I decide to take a nap since I have time so I set my alarm clock.  
An hour later I'm woken up and I get ready. I decide to go ahead and get into my outfit for tonight so all I have to do is get my hair and makeup done back stage before the show. I have a special 6 closet that is behind my normal closet. I go into my normal closet and uncover the keypad and type in the password. The wall moves and opens up to my 6 closet. This closet is bigger than my actual room. I decide to wear a black cut out shoulder skater dress that comes mid-thigh, fish net tights, and black combat boots. Once I get dressed I head downstairs to see that the limo has arrived and I hop in. When we get to the arena I can already see people lined up outside. The limo pulls around the back and I throw on a sock hat so my blonde hair doesn't show. I hop out and go through the backstage door showing my VIP ticket to the guards. When I get to my stage room I see Tori waiting for me.  
"Hey Tori!" I say.  
"Hey 6, you ready." She says.  
"Yep." I confidently say.  
" Alright so come sit down and Cara will do your makeup while your wig is being styled for tonight. "Tori says, leading me over to a chair.  
After my make is done, which doesn't take long because I wear sunglasses when I sing, my wig is styled. Cara, my personal stylist, pins my wig on which is curled and rests upon my shoulders. I take one last look in the mirror and head on stage. I wear earplugs so I can here myself and they drown out the crowd but I can hear the crowd through my earplugs. This usually doesn't happen but the crowd is extra loud tonight. I always sing 6 songs at my concerts since I'm "The 6". I sing Titanium, Problem, Blank Space, Love Like You do, Shake it off, and Love Harder. When I exit the stage, I am exhausted and it's only 9:00. When I get back to my dressing room I see Tori smirking at me.  
"Tired?" She asks. I nod  
"Well the limo is here if you're ready." She says.  
"Okay thanks. Christina is coming over tomorrow and I need to get well rested." With that I walk out and hop into the limo.  
When I get home, I take a quick shower and hop in bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I fall into a deep sleep.

~time skip~

I wake up to my phone ringing and answer it.  
"Hello?" I ask still half asleep.  
"Hey Tris, it's Christina! I called 10 minutes ago when I was on my way but apparently you slept through! Anyway I'm at your house now and can I say it is HUGE! Like I've never seen an awesomer house before!" She squeals  
"Awesomer is not a word." I say  
"Whatever just let me in!" She says.  
" Ohhhh right! Just ring the doorbell and Martin the butler will answer." and with that I hung up. I go to the bathroom and brush my hair and teeth. When I come out I see Christina marveling over my bedroom.  
"Hey Chris." I say still not completely woken up.  
"Your house is Awesome! She says while walking around my room.  
"Thanks." I say, sitting on my bed.  
"I can I see your closet since you are always wearing the cutest clothes?" She asks.  
"Yeah sure, it's through that door." I say not remembering the fact that the 6 closet is still open. Right when she opened the door, I remembered.  
"Wait, don't go in!" I shout. But I was to late.  
"Your closet is huge. Oh my gosh there is another one!" I'm screwed.  
"Wait Chris don't go in that one! Ugh, I'm so stupid. I can't believe I forgot to close it." I mumble the last part to myself.  
I walk in the 6 closet and I see Christina staring at my music awards. Oh no.  
"Tris...are you 6?" She asks looking me dead in the eye.  
" Yes I am but please don't tell anybody. I forgot to close this closet." I say.  
"This is unbelievable. You're Six! I'm standing in the same room as Six!" She squeals.  
"Yes, yes you are!" I say hugging her.  
"This is so cool! My best friend is Six!  
Is that why you're tired? Because you had a concert last night?" She asks.  
"Ya. Being in stage wears me out." I respond when my tummy growls.  
"Hey do you wana go downstairs and I'm going to get some breakfast. And then I can give you a house tour?" I ask.  
"Yeah sure." Christina says.  
After I eat, I takes us an hour to tour the house. I then say, "Hey do you want to see all of my cars?"  
She says yes so I take her out to my parent's garage. "These are the eight cars that my parents have." We then look at Caleb's garage. When we get to mine I say, "These are my babies."  
Christina says, "oh my gosh. These are like some of the most cars in the world. How come you only driven the one?" She says pointing to my Hennessey Venom GT.  
I reply, "I didn't want the others questioning my parent's jobs or how I could afford them."  
"That's understandable but you can trust them. They won't just be you friends due to your parent's jobs." She says.  
"Well that's good to know." I say.  
After that, we go inside and and talk until it time to get ready for the party.  
Christina wears a navy blue dress that's fitted at the top and flares out at the waist and it reaches her knees with a pair of wedges. I wear a black fitted dress with see through lace long sleeves that comes to mid-thigh with a pair of black pumps. We both straightened out hair and for makeup we did smokey eyes with light pink lips. At 8:00 I get a text from Four saying that he is 5 minutes away.  
" Christina, Four is almost here, you got to go. I will meet you there okay?" I say.  
"Okay see you there and just so you know, Four is going to die when he sees you in that outfit!" She smirks and heads out the door.  
A few minuets later I see Four pull up and I head out the door. Here goes nothing. I walk down the front steps and Four says, "Wow Tris. You lo-look good." He says while blushing. He holds the car door open for me and I step in, while saying, "Thanks." We drive down the road a little in a comfortable silence, not an awkward one until he says, "So Tris, what do your parents do?"  
I answer, "Well my dad works for the government and I'm sure you've heard of my mother, Natalie Prior."  
"Seriously? Your mom is Natalie Prior? That's awesome. That would explain why you have such a big house." He says.  
"Ya. But please don't anyone who my mom is because it will get out sooner than later and I want to make friends with people who don't care who my parents are." I ask pleadingly.  
Four replies, "oh I won't. Your secret is safe with me. So does that make you Beatrice Prior?"  
I answer, "Ya, I go by Tris for short and make sure that the teachers don't say my last name."  
"That makes sense. I go by a nickname so no one knows who I am related to." He says with a scowl on his face as we arrive at the party. The music is loud and there are tons of cars parked outside.  
"Wow. Do they have parties often?" I ask as I get out of the car.  
"Yeah, the Pedrad Brothers throw a party about twice a month." He says as he opens the door to the house. I walk in and the smell of alcohol hits me. I can't drink because I leave for LA tomorrow. I have 3 performances on Monday and Tuesday and then I will get back home Wednesday. I'm going to tell my friends that I am sick so they don't ask questions. I walk around until I spot Christina.  
I yell over the music, "Hey Chris!"  
She squeals, "Hey! How was riding with Four?"  
"It was fine Chris! Hey I need to talk to you so can we go somewhere where it is quieter?" I ask.  
"Yeah, come on," she says while leading upstairs to a bedroom. She says, "This is Uriah's bedroom. He won't come up here."  
I say to her, "I just wanted to tell you that I leave tomorrow for LA because of 6 concerts and I won't be back until Wednesday. I am going to be missing a lot of school so I know eventually they will question it and I will have to tell them my secret. Anyway I'm just going to tell them that I am sick."  
Christina replies, squealing the last part, "They will question it someday but for now you have to get ready for LA! This is so exciting!"  
"I also wanted to ask you if maybe you wanted to go with me? I know you just found out and you will be missing school but it will be a lot more fun with a friend. Also my concerts are in the evenings so we would have plenty of time to explore," I ask full of hope.  
She doesn't answer but stands still with her mouth wide open. Suddenly she squeals, startling me and says,  
"Are you serious? I can get to hang out with The 6 in LA?"  
I reply, "Only if you want. You would have to ask you parents though and are plane leaves at 10 am tomorrow. Do you think they would let you go?"  
"I think they will if they know that you are The 6! But we won't tell them. How about we say that you got tickets and wanted me to go with you?" She says.  
"Yes that would work. We can say that the concert we are going to is Tuesday night and we will be shopping Monday. Will that work?" I ask.  
She says while hugging me, "Yes! Okay so how about I call my parents now?"  
"Yeah let's do it!" I say.  
She picks up her phone and dials her mom's number. The phone rings a few times until her mom answers.  
"Hello?" She said with sleep apparent in her voice.  
"Hey Mom! Sorry to wake you. I just had a question."  
"What is it sweetie?"  
"Well my friend Tris, the one I was telling you about, has tickets to see 6 and she invited me. We would leave tomorrow and come back on Wednesday. The concert is in LA."  
"Well I don't know sweetie, can I talk to her parents?" Christina looks at me. And mouths 'can I tell her who your parents are? I have a plan and it will work.' I nod and she says  
"Well actually no because they are out of town but let me explain why. I didn't tell you earlier because Tris didn't want a lot of people to know but her mom is Natalie Prior and her Dad works for the government. We will be safe because Tris is Beatrice Prior and and there will be escorted by guards."  
"Oh, tell her that her mom is my favorite actress. Also you can go sweetie."  
Christina smiles and says, "Thanks Mom! We are going to leave the party around 11 and I will swing by the house to pick my stuff."  
"Okay. Have fun! Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
Christina hung up and squealed. "This is awesome!" She says.  
"Yes! I'm so glad she said yes! Now what are we going to tell the others?" I ask.  
"Well, I don't know if anyone told you but people call me Candor Christina because I don't lie and I can tell if others are are lying. So I can tell them that I am going to see a 6 concert and you can say that you are going to visit your Mom on a movie shoot in LA." She says.  
"Okay that sounds great! We should probably go back downstairs now. We do need to leave at like 11 though since we have to get up early tomorrow." I say. We walk downstairs and Christina drags me over to Uriah and she says, "Hey Uri, we are going to leave in an hour so can we play a game or something?"  
Uriah says, "Sure, hold on." Uriah walks over, turns off the music and yells, "If you were not asked to stay afterwards, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!"  
Chris drags me down to the basement where Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Four, some other girl were sitting. Than Uriah says to the girl, "Lauren, you were not invited to stay after, so get out."  
The girl who's name is apparently named Lauren twirls her hair and says, "But Four invited me to stay after."  
"No I didn't, Lauren. Get out!" Four replies, obviously annoyed.  
"Why does she get to stay though? If she does than I can. She's not even pretty" Lauren says while pointing to me with a disgusted face.  
I can't believe she has the nerve to talk about me when I am sitting right here, so I say, "First of all, I'm actually their friend. Second of all, acting all seductive is not going to make Four vouch for you."  
She gives me a death glare and says, "Watch your back!" And with that she walks out of the room.  
Zeke says, "Well now that she's gone, what do you guys want to play?" After a little arguing, we decide to play Never have I ever.  
Zeke passes around the shots and I say, "umm can I have water, I don't drink."  
Marlene says, "I'll grab water." She brings me water and I thank her. Then  
Uriah screams, "I'M GOING FIRST! Okay, never have I ever had a number as a nickname." Four and I take a shot or water.  
"What is your number nickname Tris?  
I can't tell them so I say with a wink, "I don't have to answer that."  
Marlene says, "Never have I ever kissed a girl." Zeke and Uriah take shots. We all look at them with raised eyebrows and Zeke says, "It was a dare and we had to kiss one another. Anyway it's my turn, never have I ever not thrown an awesome party." A few people take a shot including me.  
The game continues until Chris says, "Hey guys, I'm going to head home and drop Tris off. I'm leaving tomorrow for LA to see Six perform and I will be back on Wednesday."  
Marlene says, "What? And you're just now telling us. How long have you known?"  
Chris says, "I found out this morning!"  
I say, "Also my mom is out of town for work and I'm going to visit her so I won't be back until Thursday."  
Everyone says bye and that they will miss us. We hop in Christina's car and she squeals, "We're going to LA!"  
"Yes!" We run to Christina's house and she packs 2 suitcases. As we are walking out I say, "It's midnight so we need to hurry. I will pack in the morning." We jump in the car and drive off. Then Christina says, "So can you like tell me sorta what we are going to be doing?"  
I respond, "Well our flight leaves at 10 so the limo will pick us up at 9. We will go through special customs In a different part of the airport and then we will take my private jet to LA. Tori will be with us. She is my manager."  
She says, "We get to ride in a limo?" I nod and say, "Will ride in a limo practically everywhere except when we shop or explore the city."  
Christina says, "I knew Tori did another job but I didn't know what it was. I can't believe that she is Victoria Wu! I never made that connection." We continue to talk as we arrive to my house and fall into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Please comment and feel free to give me ideas for the future! Thanks so much! **


End file.
